Gordon Giuliani (Earth-1)
"I'm not the best person to be a hero, but I'll tell you one thing. I'm not an asshole, villains I've seen so far are assholes." - Gordon Gordon "Catch These Hands" Giuliani, also known as Glutgut, is a former teen delinquent turned superhero who's currently active in Paradise City. He was played by Roll20 user '''Bunnies '''during the Hypermen: Rebirth campaign. Appearance Gordon is a tall, lean man standing at 7 feet 1 inch, (7'4 if you include the mohawk) with vibrant dyed green hair fashioned into a mohawk. He wears a leather jacket with ripped sleeves at the shoulder and at the elbows, a messy yellow wife-beater with food stains on them, skinny jeans with zipper pockets and red sneakers. His eyes are green like his hair but they look sunken with the high cheek bones of his thin face. Add piercings on his ears, eyebrow and nose. Powers and Abilities Water Manipulation Glutgut is a manipulator of water, ice and steam. Being able to swim expertly regardless of form and teleport into and through water to another location. He often combines this power with his fluid body. To form a myriad of shapes and forms. Size Gluttonous Appetite Glutgut's appetite is monstrous, feeding such a monstrous appetite allows him to heal himself from wounds after taking damage. This also allows him to store objects in his body albeit leaving them waterlogged. Ghetto Intuition While not book smart due to his lack of normal education, Gordon is a master survivalist. And can jury rig any mishmash of items into tools that are feezible. Also for living in the streets for so long, it grants him the ability to persuade people by appealing to their natures through raw understanding either by force or by making others feel like hes actually listening to you and giving you the attention you want. Demonic Constitution With powers stemming from the Weird Canister, Glutgut's constitution is unreal. Allowing him to devour anything, diseased, poisoned, radioactive, that is such a hazard to both normal and super powered people alike with ease. His hardy nature from such constitution allows him to shrug off attacks that would critically wound other heroes. Overpowering Aggression Gordon naturally can coerce multiple people into highly aggressive tendencies, inciting animosity and fights with him or being so aggressive that he can intimidate brow beat and strike fear into those that usually are fearless. Enhanced Strength and Stamina From powers stemming from the Weird Canister, Gordon's already brutal strength and resilience is further bolstered to the point that even highly damaging attacks and physically strong opponents has difficulty dealing with him as Glutgut. Fluid Body Glutgut's fluid like body allows him to stretch his tongue, arms, legs and tails to be able to reach others up to 100ft away. As well as his fluid body allows him to slither and move through non-airtight areas and tight spaces comfortably. Personality Gordon is very aggressive outside normally or very passive. His hard and harsh exterior, mannerisms and way of thinking stems from his life. His actions the majority of the time are from a stand of surviving. He doesnt take time with strategy and complexities. Its either if he can do it, he'll do it. If he can't, he doesn't. Loves Gordon loves Food, Being full, Swimming, fishing, being in water. Rock music, Working out And for romantic loves. Hes fallen in love with Black Goddess (AKA: Trisha Martin), hes hoping that opening himself actually will benefit, give himself even more an incentive to be a better person. (News Flash: 5 years later it does) Fears Gordon fears his humanity being chewed away and losing control, turning into a monster. Losing Trisha. There isn't much else that actually gives him the willies. (His mother, but he wont admit that.) Hobbies Gordon's hobbies equate to: Cooking, Swimming, Fishing and occasionally Singing (Only Trisha knows this) Family He'd list his mother, but shes a bitch. Friends Only friends he can list is the rest of the Hypermen team. Outside of Trisha, they are who hes semi comfortable with. Enemies Anyone in between Glutgut and his food made a horrible mistake, Anyone that hurts Black Goddess made a horrible mistake. Anyone that makes an enemy of the Hypermen, Made a horrible mistake. Biography Early Life and Running Away Gordon had a life as a normal kid, his father (Richard Giuliani) being a trash worker, his mother (Titania Guliani) being a genetic scientist. Being experimented on and abused by his mother at the tender age of 5 because of the hostile relationship of his parents. His mother desiring to use him for more 'constructive measures' than most parents and his father just wanting his son to have happiness and a normal life. His father dying in a car crash while at work prompted Gordon to runaway from Emerald City to Paradise City (Washington to California) at 8 years old. And for 9 years had survived scraping by and forcing himself to the life of being homeless or a thug. Killing and eating stray animals in the street, stealing from other people (usually other thugs or vagabonds in the street) for money to get a room at a motel until he was old enough and large enough to get a job as a scrapper. Becoming Glutgut Going and retrieving scrap from houses to get paid from the government for his work. During such time, he had found an odd house on his route that he had to scrap, an abandoned manor. Doing his work removing metal doors, wires, piping, and other recyclables, he found an odd lab and was exhausted. The room was oddly cool and frosted which helped from the sweltering heat. He took his time looking for something to drink. Smelling the bottles he found, all he smelled was chemicals until he found a can, opened it and smelled a sweet, sugary scent from inside. Thinking that it was soda, he drank it. All of it. And started to... change.. growing hungry, to the point his body was in severe agony then blacking out mentally from his body being affected by the contents of the weird canister. He woke up in a candy factory with 3/4ths of the factory and its contents eaten and scared, terrified people inside. Dealing with Hunger For two years, Gordon had to adapt and adopt the new.. odd needs and urges. He didn't really deny them after the first year figuring out the powers he had gained. Those powers had made it easier to bully criminals for money, allowed him to literally muscle over a bank or a store or two. He had called himself Glutgut as a result, not a pretty name, not a scary name. Though when you are a 13 foot tall green monstrosity capable of devouring anything and controlling water, fear came from his sheer resilience and power. But the drawback of such powers.. he had to feed it, grow it or start losing control of it. That was learned the hard way when he had almost eaten a thug entirely and nearly killed him in the streets just for enraging him when he was hungry. Or becoming hungry from being angry of them being a dick? Nevertheless, it was still dangerous and made Gordon grow uncomfortable with himself at the concept. The concept of seeing people as food. That's what the urges kept pounding at him to keep trying, the pleasure of eating human flesh, the power from devouring their energy. He knew what drugs are, this was higher than the high of drugs, higher than the highs of sex, it was indescribable and that's what scared him. Arrest and Becoming a Superhero As a result, Glutgut went and got himself arrested. Busting down a gas station to eat the food inside and willingly staying there instead of teleporting off. This let him get captured by the police after a fight (that he escalated) and sent to the Paradise City Penitentiary. Trying effectively to staunch and stop himself from what he knows he cant control at this point but over time... the gluttonous instincts had clouded his mind into wanting out. Wanting to feed, the hunger was still growing even when not exposed or even using the powers. This was before the breakout upon the penitentiary and with several villains, had escaped into the streets of Paradise City. However, the time to enjoy his freedom was short lived when the android AndroX had attacked the city. While the Hypermen could barely make a dent in this new foe, Gordon had assumed his nature as Glutgut and had consumed the robot whole effortlessly and stopped the issue from growing out of hand in one fell swoop. When confronted the police however to attempt to arrest him again, Silver Knight and the rest of the Hypermen spoke on his behalf and indoctrinated him into the team. See Also * The Doc * Stretch * Time Sage